Akatsuki vs Datenshi DISCONTINUED
by Lala girl in lala land
Summary: The Akatsuki are a well know, S rank criminal organization, consisting of mostly men. What happens when they encounter Datenshi- a Kunoichi-only S rank organization, practically rivaling the Akatsuki in being the most known and feared organization? OCs
1. The usual

**A/N: Okay, this is my first fic, so please, I would love you so much if you reviewed my story. Tell me if you liked it or if it needs some work. I will post up the next chapter when I get the chance!**

Additional notes:

Zetsu's white half

**Zetsu's Black half**

**

* * *

**

The Usual

The Akatsuki were having a normal, boring day in their Amegakure base, each doing their own thing. Kisame and Itachi were in their room polishing and sharpening their weapons. Hidan was off performing a ritual, while Kakuzu was recounting his bounty money, for the 100th time! Sasori was upgrading his puppets in his room. Deidara was testing out some more clay sculpture ideas of his. Zetsu- he was off somewhere, trying to get rid of the annoying Tobi, who wouldn't leave him alone.

While everyone was off having a mini vacation, Pein and Konan were in Pein's office, looking through some files and mission folders.

"Pein, I've noticed that there have been less mission requests for the Akatsuki, and more death bounty's." stated Konan. Pein handed Konan the papers he was looking at and grabbed some other similar looking papers and said, " They've been taking most of our missions, and they seem to have their own bounties."

The 'they' he was referring to were the shinobi who he found out about just a few days ago, when the numbers of missions he got from daimyos and wealthy people to do assassinations started dropping. Although he didn't know the identity of these shinobi, he could tell they had the skills of S-ranked criminals.

The papers Konan had were of mostly death bounties. They had double the size of missions than the Akatsuki do in a MONTH! They would normally do more than 30, courtesy of Hidan and Kakuzu.

"So… what do you suggest doing?" asked Konan. Honestly, she could never read his expression, especially when it was serious business.

"I'll give my decision to you and the others later, at our meeting today." he stayed quiet for a few more minutes, until Konan decided to break it and leave.

"Well, if that's it, then I'll be in the showering if you need me."

XxX

Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Zetsu were all waiting in the kitchen for the meeting to start. Usually, They would have used holograms and such for meetings, but it would be a waste of energy to do that when they were all there at the base.

Just then, Pein walked into the room, along with Konan, with his leader-like expression. Everyone's undivided attention was toward Pein, just like he wanted it.

"Today I have called you here to discuss our lack of missions-"

"Does this affect our salary?" asked Kakuzu, interrupting Pein.

"Kakuzu, does the fact that having no missions also mean no job, which also means no cash?" said Sasori, annoyed about the fact he had to stop polishing and upgrading his puppet collection for the meeting, only to have it interrupted by the money-obsessed freak before it even began.

"Ahem." Pein cleared his throat, and keeping Kakuzu and Sasori from mouthing each other off.

"As I was saying, I called you all here to discuss the lack of missions we've been having. I have found out that these shinobi that have been taking all of our missions are also S-class criminals." He paused a moment to build suspense. It didn't work, since Deidara was as impatient as Hidan was a religious freak.

"So what's your point?" he asked. Pein squinted his eyes in a ' Shut-up, I'm-stronger-than-you-so-don't-piss-me-off' look. At that, Deidara didn't say anything.

"Well, you're mission is going to be to locate and observe these shinobi, then report back her in a week."

"Can we kill them?" asked Hidan(of course, who else would it be?), since he wanted to know if he could sacrifice them to his almighty god, Jashin.

"Your only task is to observe and report what you found out about these people, big or small. Konan here will give you your mission details. You may leave as soon as you get your supplies." As soon as Pein finished, he was interrupted by an annoying voice, shouting "ZETSU-SAN! ZETSU-SAN!"

"Oh, no. **Not the annoying little brat. I thought we lost him. **I did too." Then, Tobi went running in the room in his Gai-like hyper ness, practically blinding and deafening all the members.

"ZETSU SAN! Where did you go? Tobi had thought that Zetsu-san had left Tobi behind!" exclaimed Tobi.

The others grabbed the mission folders and were practically running out of the room, while Tobi was distracted with Zetsu. They were grateful to any god, as Hidan was to Jashin, that it wasn't them Tobi was attached to. They almost felt bad for the Bi-polar plant man. Keyword here being almost.

Tobi had switched to bugging Pein about joining Akatsuki, where as Zetsu was relieved for the moment.

"Please, Leader-sama? Tobi will be a good boy!" he begged. Normally, Pein would ignore the Orange-masked ninja, but it was very difficult when he was grabbed by the arm by the said Shinobi. He really didn't want to deal with him, but what could he do? Think, Pein, think! Aha!

"Tobi… how about if you go with Zetsu on this mission WITHOUT failing, and maybe I'll consider letting you join." Pein knew he was going to regret saying this, but if it gets the childish Tobi off of him, he could bear the idea… a bit.

"YAY! Thank you, Leader-sama! Tobi won't let you down! Lets go, Zetsu-san!" Tobi said his regards to Pein, and Half-dragged Zetsu out of the room, without having a say in anything. He glared daggers into Pein's skull, while Pein just ignored the hate waves coming off of Zetsu's Black AND White sides. When they knew they were out of earshot, Konan sighed.

"I feel kind of bad for Zetsu…" she trailed off. Pein merely shrugged.

"It's better him than us." and with that, the pair walked off to enjoy their silent vacation.

**

* * *

Like I said, PLEASE R &R! Thanks!**


	2. Deadly Encounter

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed, and added to their alerts! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put one up on the last chapter, so here it is! I don't own the Akatsuki, just my OC's, and the Plot!**

**

* * *

**

Deadly Encounter

Hidan and Kakuzu are not the best of friends. No, their far from that. They argue so much with each other for small things, they're considered the zombie couple in the Akatsuki by the others behind their backs

"And I'm Fucking telling you, were fucking lost! Were going the Fucking wrong way! We were suppose to turn to the left, NOT the right, Bastard! Can't you ever fucking let me lead the way without you getting us lost in the first place?" shouted Hidan.

"Well, if you would ever shut up, you'd know that were not lost and this is where were suppose to be headed!" shouted Kakuzu. Kakuzu was getting Irritated with Hidan's blabber mouth, and he swore, that he would rip off Hidan's head and leave it for vultures to eat in the desert. They had been traveling for two days, in a forest near Amegakure (Rain village) and Kusagakure (Grass Village).

"The hell?" he sighed. "Why are we even here, anyways? There hasn't even been any S-rank chakra energy around! Only that unlucky bastard of a shinobi that I sacrificed yesterday, but that's about it!" complained Hidan.

"Idiot, they probably hid their chakra, like we did." responded Kakuzu. At that moment, they felt two different chakra energies coming from their left. It was extremely faint, but enough for both Hidan and Kakuzu to sense it. The two shinobi jumped into a tree, hiding their bodies to not be seen. They waited a few moments, until they heard a voice that sounded like it was complaining.

"… Izumi! You have absolutely NO sense of direction! Give me the goddamn map, so I can LEAD us there!" said one voice.

"No, I know where were going! Now shut up so I can concentrate…" the last part was whispered, so the two Shinobi in the trees could not hear. They could perfectly see two Kunoichi walking past them a few feet away from them. Shadows covered their faces, so they could not be seen. They wore bright platinum Robes, reaching past their knees with a sign on their backs that couldn't be seen. The two wondered if these were the two that they had to track. Then, they stopped.

"…Izumi…"

"I know." then, the two turned to look at where their followers were hiding.

"Hmph, so it looks like we've been spotted, huh, Kakuzu." the two jumped out from the trees, landing a good yard away from them. They could see clearly now the two Kunoichi without the shadow in their faces. The two had Black hair; one with green eyes, one with crimson red eyes. The one with red eyes had no bangs, her hair falling all the way to her waist. The one with green eyes had spiked tips reaching past her shoulders, covering the front of her face.

"Izumi-chan, what do you want to do? Kill em or Torture em?" asked the red eyed girl.

"Kill em, duh. Their Akatsuki, can't you tell?" asked Izumi. The other girl frowned but looked back at the two.

"Oh, right. Well, that's no fun. Can't I at least play with them before killing them?"

"*sigh* whatever. Just don't get your robe ripped. It costs ME money to fix it up." grumbled Izumi.

"Psh, whatever. More for me, then." Hidan smirked at the girl.

"Heh, hey Kakuzu, you don't mind if I take this girl on, do you?"

"Actually, I do mi-"

"Well, good, cuz I'm going to, anyways." Hidan ignored what Kakuzu was going to say, like always.

'_Damn it, that idiot's going to get himself decapitated. Well, at least it's not my fault this time. Oh, crap, if Hidan kills them, Leader's going to reduce my salary! Damn, got to stop him from killing them, then blame Hidan for almost killing them, and get Hidan's salary! Kakuzu, you are a genius!' _So Kakuzu just stood and waited for the fight to start, which was about to start.

'_Hm, this could also benefit Leader-sama…Killing two birds with one stone! I should get a raise for my genius mind…' _as Kakuzu was calculating how much of a raise he should get, Hidan and the red eyed girl were having a smirk off. Izumi was just getting impatient.

"COME ON AND FIGHT ALREADY! YOUR SMIRK-OFF IS GETTING ANNOYING!" shouted Izumi. The two smirked even wider.

"Well, what you going to do, Bitch slap me?" Hidan mocked, without forgetting to smirk first.

"No." said red eyes. She twirled in circles, then disappeared.

"What the Fu-?" Hidan was cut off short when he felt a kick to his head , throwing him to were Kakuzu was standing on the side lines. Kakuzu was snapped out of his thoughts as he jumped to dodge Hidan's flying body coming toward him. Hidan stopped his land by bringing out his scythe and grabbing a tree branch.

"What the Fuck? Where the in Jashin-sama's Hell did that Kick come from? The Bitch- where is she?" He was angry now (as if you couldn't already tell), searching for the 'Bitch' he mentioned. He spotted her smirking at him, where she had previously had been.

" Now that was a Bitch kick, Bastard. Aw, and here I thought you'd be a challenge. If you thought that kick was hard, then you should give up now, Jackass." she waited a moment, then Hidan marched back to where he previously was.

"Heh, no way, Bitch. I don't ever lose." He took out his scythe and tried to slash at the girl, trying to cut her, and get some blood.

'_Damn, the Bitch is fast.' _he thought. He then caught red eyes off guard, making her trip backwards, over a broken branch. _'But I'm faster.' _she got up immediately, cleaning up her robe, but Hidan already had gotten some of her blood. She had a small cut on her cheek, with some blood seeping out.

"Hah, I let my guard down. Good for you. But now, let's get serious."

"This is over. Your dead, now shut up and witness the almighty power of Jashin!" He shouted, drawing his circle, and beginning his Ritual.

"Hm, so you're a Jashinist. No worries, your techniques will have no effect on me." she made some unfamiliar hand signs. The air around where they were all standing got colder, and felt shivers down there spines. Hidan had started stabbing himself, but saw that it didn't affect her. He got even madder, stabbing himself countless more times. It still didn't work. Kakuzu was stunned, that he forgot to interfere when he needed to.

"Haha, you fool, I sold my soul for this power, so don't think that your stupid religion can help you kill me!" she screamed.

"You…Fucking Bitch!" he stopped the ritual, and got ready to try to chop her head off. Again, she disappeared.

"Damn it, you fucking wuss! Stop hiding and fight!"

"My pleasure…" she breathed in his ear. Hidan turned around, looking at the girl's Red eyes, as she was getting ready to punch him in the gut. He had grabbed her before she punched him, throwing her towards the tree. The girl was getting up, but was interrupted by Izumi, yelling at her.

"YUMIKO!"

"WHAT?"

"GET YOUR ASS UP!"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Hidan. Yumiko was about to strike, before she started to clutch her heart.

"Sorry, but I think were going to have to finish this another time." she said. Yumiko did her disappearance routine, along with Izumi.

"What the hell, get back here, you little Bitches!" Hidan screamed. They were nowhere in sight, leaving Hidan and Kakuzu in the Dust.

"Hidan, we should get back to the hideout and report to Leader." said Kakuzu calmly.

"Whatever. I just feel like getting her ass back here and ripping her to pieces." said Hidan.

"But before we get there, there's this bounty I need to get at a town near here…"

"Whatever, lets just go."

And, so, they headed off towards that bounty they were after.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, this was my first Fight scene EVER, so I would like it if you gave me some advice on how to improve… Thank you! R&R, please!**


	3. Good Partners, Bad Partners

**A/N: I just wanted to say that I am SO sorry for updating VERY late… but I also wanted to say Thank you to those who reviewed! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Akatsuki, the setting, or any other characters that you have read about anywhere else. I only own my OC's, the Plot, and anything else I forget to mention.**

**

* * *

**

Good Partners, Bad Partners

Near the border of the fire country were the two shinobi, Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha. It was only the third day since they had left the base, and they were most recently informed of the encounter Hidan and Kakuzu had a day ago, since they were careless and forgot to report to the others just to fulfill their selfish needs. At the moment, the two were reminiscing the meeting they had a few hours ago.

_*Flashback*_

_Almost all of the Akatsuki, except Pein and Konan, were gathered in their Hologram form. They were all getting impatient, when they finally arrived._

"_Took you long enough, hm…" muttered Deidara. Pein gave him his usual "Shut-up, I'm-stronger-than-you-so-don't-piss-me-off" look, and Deidara didn't say anything after that. He didn't want to get on his Leader's bad side. NO ONE wanted that. Anyways, after about a minute or so after settling down, they started the meeting._

"_Kakuzu, report on your mission," he said in a serious tone._

"_How much am I getting paid?"_

"_We'll discuss that AFTER the meeting," he said dully._

"_Yes, well, after we located them yesterday, they spotted us," Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Zetsu and Konan snickered at Hidan and Kakuzu, because they knew that it bugged then that they were spotted straight out. Hell, they just wanted to piss the two off, since they WERE supposed to be evil, and all. Hidan was about to mouth off into one of those profanity arguments before he was interrupted by Kakuzu._

"_ANYWAYS, they told us to come out. Then, Hidan here almost got his ass kicked by one of them, but they suddenly left in the middle of the fight."_

"_What do you mean 'suddenly left'?" asked Pein._

"_Well… they just sort of… teleported out of there, I guess." Leader slapped his forehead, then started to rub his temples._

"_Yes, well, what do they look like? So we can track and find them," he was getting a bit irritated right now, and Tobi wasn't even THERE!_

"…_They were girls," was his sole response. Everyone (except Itachi, Kisame, Pein, and Sasori) started to laugh._

"_Oh… my… god! H-hidan and Kakuzu w-were beat up by a bunch of girls, hm!" said Deidara, in between laughs. Hidan was angry now._

"_Shut the Fuck up, you She-man!" Deidara stopped laughing and glared at Hidan. He was about to complain, but was interrupted by Leader._

"_SILENCE!" he boomed. Everyone stopped laughing._

"_Now, continue, Kakuzu."_

"…_They both had black hair, one had waist length, one had her hair covering half of her face. I think they said their names were Izumi and…"_

"_Yumiko. The other bitch's name was Yumiko," responded Hidan._ "_They were practically shouting in my ear… the mother fucking son of a's…"_

"_Kakuzu, did you find out about any of their techniques or where they were headed?" asked Pein._

"_The only thing I found out about Yumiko was that she does a strange Jutsu, one that I haven't seen before… and that she wasn't affected by Hidan's sacrifice. The other one didn't do anything, actually. Oh, and they kept on mentioning 'Bossy-chan', or something. It could have been a nickname for their boss… and that's about it. "_

"_*sigh* Well, I'll have to search for them in the Bingo books later… meanwhile, the rest of you can search for some info on the ones I assigned you. And I hope to get more out of all of you than what these two did. Dismissed."_

_*End Flashback*_

"I can't believe Hidan and Kakuzu got beat up by a girl…" Kisame said, trying to suppress his laughter. He just couldn't help laugh at them, especially when they weren't there! He could laugh freely and Hidan wouldn't be there trying to sacrifice him to his "God".

"Hn," was all Itachi said. Although he didn't show it, Itachi was curious of WHO these mysterious shinobi were. _'Were they all girls?' 'How many more are there?_ '_Are they stronger than… well, all of us?'_ These kinds of questions were floating around in his head, but what he wanted to know the most was _'Why haven't we found them yet?' _Well, don't hold your breath, Itachi, because when he thought that, they felt them. Their chakra was getting stronger as they moved towards them. Immediately, they hid well in the trees, making sure not to make any small mistakes. Kisame went to the left side, while Itachi went to the Right side, to have a better range of view. They saw their figures in the platinum robes they wore, but not their faces. They had the long hood parts of their robes on, covering their faces, but not their backs. On the back of their robes was a red flower with small back vines cutting through it. Itachi, being the one with good photographic memory, took notice of this and examined it closer.

"Oi, glad that STUPID missions' over with! Huh, K-chan?" Although they couldn't see the two's faces, they could at least tell that one of them was a girl. The really short girl had an obnoxious sounding voice, that couldn't be mistaken for a boy, no matter how hard you try to make it sound like it. Meanwhile, 'K-chan' didn't respond to the short girls' antics. She put her hands behind her head, as if she was going to lie down on the floor, and started walking backwards.

"Why are you so quiet? Come ON, K-chan! Say something!" she said irritated. K-chan mumbled something, but not even the short girl could hear!

"What? I didn't catch that, could you repeat that?"

"I SAID, stop calling me 'K-chan'! It's annoying!" Said the other girl, in a seemingly harsh tone.

"WHAT? Annoying? You're the one that's annoying! You never interact or talk to the others! Are you TRYING to be a second Kyoko-chan? Well, she's enough of an anti-social son of a Bitch that just has that emotionless expression every Fucking second!" exploded the girl. She had stopped walking, glaring at the still-moving girl's back. Then, she stopped.

"Shut. Up. Are you TRYING to get yourself killed?" stated K-chan.

"Psh, I can take on some shit-head bastards anytime," stated the short girl.

"I was talking about me," stated K-chan. She started walking again. The other girl just glared even more at the girl, and started walking again. Again, she put her hands behind her head, and started walking.

"You know, you can always talk to me whenever you decide to open up. I'm not stopping you!" K-chan didn't say anything. The two walked in silence for awhile, and Itachi and Kisame silently followed after. Silently, that is, until Kisame broke a branch. He was stuck in the between the heavy tree branch he stepped on, which made it a bit hard for him to get up without making any more racket than he needed to. Itachi did one of his normal Genjutsus on the two girls, swiftly, and quickly.

"Hold, it, K-chan…."

"I know, I'm not stupid."

"Tch, well sorry for trying to help…" grumbled the girl angrily.

"Just… shut up." K-chan surveyed the area around her, making sure there was no one there. There wasn't. She walked toward the area where she heard the noise, while the other girl followed. She bent down and grabbed a piece of a branch.

"Whatcha find?"

"Just some branch. It looks like it was starting to rot away. No wonder it broke."

"Hmm…. If you say it looks like it was STARTING to rot, then something must have made it fall…. possibly someone who was following us…" she trailed off.

"Then lets not take any chances. Midori! Find the scent left on this tree branch," said K-chan. The short girl, who we now find out her name is Midori, grabs her Kunai. The sleeves to her robe fall, revealing plenty of wide scars all over her arms. She brings the Kunai close to her elbow, and starts carving something out. Her arm is now covered in scars and blood, dripping onto the floor. She then does some familiar hand signs.

"Summoning Jutsu!" smoke filled the area, slowly fading away…. to reveal a white dog with really light brown eyes. It had some faint dark fur on it's back, as if they were designed as racing stripes. Itachi quickly changed around the Genjutsus for the nin-kin, since he already knew what they were going to try to do. The Genjutsus he had before only worked on feeling and sight, but not smell. At the moment, the branch Midori was holding was Kisame's leg.

"Yasu! Time to get to work, boy! Sniff this branch and locate the source. I'll help."

"_Help? What does she mean?" _thought Kisame. Midori slowly pulled back her hood, to reveal her facial features. She had a Dark brown boy-cut length hair, with green hair highlights. She bore Bright Yellow-Amber eyes, which probably got people's attention and interest first. But the most shocking thing of all was her face. She had…. WHISKERS! Real whiskers! Any sane person would overreact on this, but Itachi and Kisame were in no position to, so they…. sort of freaked out internally.

"The scent… it's fading in and out…. something's wrong…" Yasu said as he sniffed the branch closer.

"What? what are you talking about-" she stops. " Wait. Your right….something… something IS wrong…. the scent doesn't leave the branch…." she grabbed the branch and sniffed it closer.

"Ew… it smells like sea water!" she squishes her nose between her index finger and thumb. Itachi was about to make the changes to the genjutsu, when he heard a low voice say;

"Release!" the voice had belonged to K-chan.

"Midori… put the branch down." she said calmly.

"Fine with me!" Midori dropped it ungracefully on the ground, almost falling on top of Yasu.

"Hey! Watch it, Midori-san!" Yasu was still trying to sniff out the area where the branch fell, up to no vain. K-chan tapped Midori on the shoulder and said;

"Release!"

"What the-" Midori turned to look at K-chan, only to find her staring at 'the branch'. She turned her head slowly, and found a fish looking guy staring at her.

"_Fish looking guy. Fish looking guy." _she repeated in her mind. Then it clicked.

"Oh my god, I smelled a fish-looking guys' foot! No wonder it smelled fishy!" No pun intended.

"_Can she get any stupider?" _thought K-chan. _"Of course she can, this is Midori we're talking about."_

"Midori, look at his robe." Midori turned to look at Kisame.

"AKATSUKI!" she screeched. She got into her fighting position: Tae Kwan Do style. Yasu leaped next to his master, also in a defensive position.

"He's not the only one here. There's one more," K-chan informed. A bit after she said that, Itachi dropped himself next to Kisame, who was still on the floor.

"Kisame, get up. The genjutsu's been broken," he said dully. His robe collar was covering his face, so you couldn't see his expression, but you can still see his sharingan eyes.

"_Sharingan…. An Uchiha…." thought K-chan. "We wouldn't stand a chance against his genjutsus… and I know that he was going easy on us with that chunnin-level genjutsu…. It's a good thing I noticed the changes he made…"_

"Gladly." Kisame pushed off the branch off his stomach, got up, dusted his robe, picked up Samaheda, and cracked his neck and shoulder muscles all in 5 seconds. He stood next to Itachi, with a toothy grin on his face.

"Haha, well looks like we got the freaks, ey Itachi?" he teased.

"Pffft, please, have you LOOKED in a mirror?" retorted Midori. Yasu cackled along side his master. That pissed Kisame off.

"Oi, watch your mouth, little girl!"

"Little girl? Who are you calling a little girl? I'll show you what this little girl can do!" she got out her Kunai again and was about to start slashing at her arms, when K-chan stopped her.

"Midori! You know we're not allowed to get in a battle without Bossy-chan's permission!" scolded K-chan.

"Shut up! No one needs to know!" she was about to start slashing, when she felt it. Her neck started throbbing, and was receiving massive headaches.

"…Damn! Why do they always interfere?" she mumbled.

"Midori… leave them." stated K-chan. She turned her back to them, and jumped in the trees. Midori was reluctant at first, but when another wave of pain hit her, she agreed. She jumps into the trees, not looking back at Kisame and Itachi. Yasu soon followed after.

"K-chan…. Should we… you know… leave them as they are? I know they're not following us… but still… it's better to be safe than sorry…." she trailed off. K-chan sensed the worry in her voice.

"Stop worrying. If they wanted to kill us, they would have done it hours ago. And they still can."

"I know what you mean… that was Itachi Uchiha, right? The one with the Sharingan…."

"Yes. Now tell me, do you sense them?" she asked.

"No… they seem to be going the opposite way we're going…. and their chakra's fading…" K-chan stopped.

"Speaking of Chakra, you used up some of yours… you need to have full chakra storage to get into the base." She turned away. Midori couldn't see her face, but she knew the look she had. Midori beamed with delight.

"Awww… Are you worried about me? How sweet!" she teased.

"Hmph. Just Shut up and gather your chakra." K-chan stated simply. Midori just nodded. At that moment, though, Yasu disappeared. And so did her whiskers. Her cheeks were a bit pinkish, making her look like a small child. Her height didn't help her in that department, either.

"Come on, I'm done! Lets go!" again, they both jumped into the trees, and left in their abnormal speed.

_With Itachi and Kisame…_

"Hey, should we follow them?" asked Kisame. He was startled at their sudden leave, but also felt sort of smug.

"No. Since they already know that we're following them, they could set up traps without us knowing. Plus, they also said they were close to their base, so that should be enough info for Leader," he responded. He turned the opposite way that the other two were going, and did the same thing they had done: jump onto the trees. Kisame quickly followed.

"And make sure not to break a branch this time. You made me waste chakra for nothing." Kisame knew that Itachi was a bit angry with him, but when isn't he? He simply nodded to Itachi.

Meanwhile, Itachi was recalling what had happened all that time. He remembered the sign on their robes, and the characteristics of the Midori girl, but what bothered him was K-chan.

"_What are you hiding, K-chan… behind that hood." _he smirked slightly.

"_Oh, Leader, what an interesting mission this has been. What else do you have planned…" _his mined trailed of.

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes this chapter! Oh, and don't be afraid to tell me where I made some mistakes! Again, R&R!**


	4. The Bonds They Have

**A/N: Ah, I FINALLY got around to writing this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Akatsuki, or Naruto. I only own my OC's. **

**

* * *

**

The Bonds They Have

"_Hmmm... Now if I were these mysterious shinobi, where would I hide?" _Deidara thought, looking around him. He had left Sasori down on the earth, while he searched the skies for the two targets. He had been looking around for almost a half hour, and found nothing. He looked to the left side, and then to the right, only to find a giant boulder heading his way.

"Shit!" he said, gliding down to dodge. The boulder landed in some open plains, making a large mushroom cloud and a loud thud. He turned to look at the same direction the boulder had come from. He saw two figures, both wearing their hoods. He smirked.

"_Found you..." _he maneuvered the bird to glide down, towards the two figures. The bird got lower to where they were at, blowing dirt in the air.

"Damn it! *cough cough*" he heard some one say. The two girl's hoods fell off, revealing both of their faces. The one standing to the left had long, wavy blond hair and violet eyes. The girl standing to the right had chin-length light brown hair. Her eyes weren't visible, since the girl was rubbing them, head down.

"Kyoko~!" she whined, eyes still stinging. The girl named Kyoko looked at the short haired girl's head. She shook her head in shame.

"Stop whining, this is serious," said the girl. The brunet simply huffed, as she stopped rubbing her eyes. She glared at the blond on the bird. He glared back, staring at her eyes momentarily. They were pale, clear wide eyes, veins popping out from the sides.

"_Hyuga, eh? Even I'VE heard of these kinds of eyes," _Deidara thought to himself. The girl looked at her surroundings, looking a bit farther.

"Your friend seems to be taking his time..." she said, her tone of voice now more serious. She turned back to look at him, then at Kyoko.

"May I?" she asked politely. Kyoko didn't say anything, just gave her a certain look. The Hyuga shrugged.

"I'll stall..." said Kyoko, poofing away. That only left Deidara and the brunette to get in a fighting position. Deidara stayed on his bird, while the brunette just sighed.

"Well, Blondie, I guess it's just you..." she started, kicking her heel into the floor, making a large chunk of rock pop up.

"...And me! AAAAHHH!" she yelled, kicking the huge chunk at Deidara. He quickly flew up before the rock could reach him, clearly unfazed.

"I see... you enhance your strength using chakra? How unoriginal, Hyuga," he said, loud enough for the girl to hear.

"Haha, no. That's close, though." She made swift hand seals, grinning madly. The rock she had kicked was now cracking into smaller chunks.

"_What the Hell?"_ thought Deidara. The girl stuck her left hand out, covered with a long, black glove. It reached only up to her elbow, where as her sleeve fell back to past her elbow. Deidara _swore_ he saw metal. Or at least, something silver.

The girl smirked wider and opened her fingers wide. She slowly removed her glove, revealing the mechanical components.

"What in the..." started Deidara, a bit confused. He was cut off by the rocks' slow rumbling, parting, and heading towards him in full speed.

"Shit..."

XxX

Two girls stepped inside a dark room, knowing well that there were three other figures in there.

"Yumiko, Izumi, nice of you to _finally_ join us," said a soft, eerie voice.

"It's nice to know that we were missed, right Yumi?" said Izumi, closing the door behind her.

"Of course. But as much as I like being missed than the person next to me, we're here to report," she said, walking up front. "And hello, Midori, Kurami. I see that you got here before us. Lucky bastards..." she motioned to the girls hidden behind the shadows to the side. The two girls stepped out of the shadows, and nodded.

"Enough with the pointless chitchat. We need to discuss something of importance," interrupted Izumi.

"Go on, Izumi-sempai. I'm curious on what's so important for you to bring up immediately," said the figure behind a regular sized desk, leaning back in their chair.

"Wait- don't tell me, you made an enemy?" interrupted Midori, trying to sound sarcastic.

"Actually, yes. That's exactly it," said Yumiko, looking at the girl in fake wonder. Midori rolled her eyes at Yumiko.

"Uh huh. And by any chance are these 'enemies' wearing black robes with red clouds on them?" she said, putting her fingers to show emphasis.

"And lemme guess, you're going to shut up now because the next sarcastic words that come out of your mouth…" started Yumiko, getting annoyed at the slightly younger girl. Midori was about to retort, when a hand was cupped over her mouth.

"Both of you shut up. We're here on business, like you had said before, Yumi. Don't be a hypocrite." The hooded figure removed her hand from Midori's mouth, turning her body towards the person behind the desk. Yumiko just huffed, but listened otherwise. Izumi nodded in shame.

"Now that we've had time to socialize, it's time that we change topics. Yumiko! Izumi! Mission reports! Stat!" said the woman behind the desk, raising her voice to sound loud.

"Hai, Junko-sama." The two said in unison.

XxX

After having almost all of his members back in the base, Pein was not satisfied. No, he was pissed. He was pissed at Hidan and Kakuzu for being irresponsible. He wasn't that pissed at Itachi and Kisame, though. They _did _bring back valuable information on the targets and their current location. But, he was mostly pissed off at Zetsu and Tobi. They found _nothing_. Zetsu, the best spy among them, found nothing. Zetsu claimed that there was no one at the location that he had pinpointed them to. Pein didn't really care. He was just disappointed one of his best ninjas failed.

Now, he sat at his regular desk, eyes closed, concentrated. Konan stood in front of him, two items in her hands.

"Pein," she said solely. He opened his eyes to look at her. What did she want now?

"Yes, Konan."

"I've found one of the two that Hidan and Kakuzu had confronted. I'm not 100 percent certain it's her, but it's the closest I could find to what the two described." She handed him a book, flipped open to a page. He took the book, and read the info.

**Name: Yumiko Matsuda**

**Age: 16**

**Classification: S-Rank, Missing-ninja**

**Village: Cloud Village**

**Wanted for: Murder of countless cloud village citizens, murder of countless ninja, and theft.**

Pein saw that there was nothing on the girl's whereabouts. The photograph of the girl seemed old and faded. He handed it back to Konan.

"This Bingo book is about… five years old, maybe six. Which makes her around… 21 or 22?" She said. He saw that she still had another book in her hand.

"And what about the ones that Itachi and Kisame confronted." Konan pulled out the other book, and flipped to a page. She handed it to him.

**Name: Midori**

**Age: around 12 or 13**

**Classification: S-Rank**

**Village: unknown**

**Wanted for: murder of countless children; slaughter of dozens of mist Jonin.**

The girl's hair reached past her shoulders, although she didn't have the green hair dye that Kisame had mentioned. She looked young, around the age of 12, like the book mentioned. He gave it back to her, and leaned back in his chair.

"We'll see what we will do about them when Sasori and Deidara come back. They might have some useful information." He turned his chair back to look at the rain coming down, as Konan took that as her cue to leave.

XxX

Kyoko left her partner to get rid of the poor Akatsuki member. It was her job to now make sure that the other didn't reach his friend. She wasn't sure if they worked well together or if they just let one or the other do what they wanted, like Sayu and her.

Not even going far, she stopped. She heard slight rumbling from where she had previously left her partner.

"_Impatient as always..." _she thought. Then, she continued walking at a regular pace.

XxX

Deidara was quick to dodge the rocks' undeniable sharp ends. They were a bit slow to react as quick to Deidara's flight. The Hyuga girl pulled her hand back, and had the rocks move down.

"_Geeze, this is why I HATE long range combat..." _she sighed, pushing her arm out. They started picking up the pace, but not as quickly as Deidara.

"_Stupid girl...there's no way she'll be able to get me, as long as I'm not near her." _He looked a bit bored with the chase, and stuck his hands in a pouch.

"_And what's he doing now…?" _thought the girl. Deidara finished the molding quickly, and threw some at the rocks floating aimlessly in midair. He put his hands together, looking back.

"…_Dang it!" _she wasn't able to pull back the rocks in time, so she simply let it go. She jumped back, dodging the large chunks fall from the sky. A few managed to scrape her legs and arm. She quickly searched the air for Deidara. He was directly above her, just like he wanted. She put her glove back on, seeing as she didn't necessarily need to keep it off at the moment. Deidara stared down at her. He then let three small clay birds go down to where she was, circling her. She turned to look at the birds, observing them with her Byakugan.

"Holy shit…" was all she could mutter before she attempted to move away from the detonating clay. They released a large explosion, sending the poor girl off through the grass.

XxX

"…and the next time we have a meeting to discuss will-" Junko stopped talking, sensing something. She then looked over at Kurami.

"Kurami, go look at Naomi. And give her her painkillers. She might get a bit… moody," she said. Kurami unfolded her arms from over her chest, and walked out of the room without a word. She silently walked over to a room around the corner of the long hallway, standing in front of it. Without much hesitation, she opened the door and peered in.

"Ooooohhhh, who's theeeeeere~?" asked a nice serene voice.

"Kurami," she simply responded. The room was plain gray, a table to one side with an assortment of pills and needles. Next to that was a sink. In the corner of the room, there was a bed with white bloodstained sheets. A woman with long silver hair stood next to there, both eyes, left eye brown, right eye black, opening.

"Kurami-chaaaan! Are you here to heal me? She seems to be getting hurt easily," the girl said. She didn't let Kurami answer her.

"I told Sayu-chan not to get hurt, because then she'll have to face my wrath when she gets back!" she said with a sickly sweet tone. Kurami grabbed a cup from the side, and filled it up with water. She grabbed a bottle of pills, taking two out, and handed it to the girl to drink. She then opened a small cabinet over the table and brought out some cloth. She wrapped it around the girl's thigh, where blood was seemingly pouring out.

"Ahhh… thank you Kurami… I owe you one," sighed the silver haired girl. The girl stared at Kurami's covered head, and twitched. Her face turned droopy, probably from exhaustion. She yawned. When Kurami finished with the wrappings, she stood up.

"Mmmm... that'll make me feel so much better..." mumbled the girl. Kurami knew that she was just talking to herself, and let her fall back on the stiff bed.

XxX

Upon locating the blond haired man's partner, she had to go back. Not because she was afraid, or anything among those lines. They were orders from the boss. Her sister wanted to help with the decisions, and that was only possible if they were all present.

"_And unharmed..." _thought Kyoko. She walked back, but could still feel the other's chakra as she got closer. She could also hear a few explosions.

"AHHHHH!" she heard a familiar female scream. _"Jun isn't going to be too happy about that..." _she quickened her pace, reaching the clearing to see a bunch of smoke in one area, while the blond was still on his bird. She ran swiftly through the area, dodging some more bombs coming down at her. She reached Sayu, who was lying on the floor faced down. The back of her robe was torn, as she struggled to get up. She had numerous cuts on her back, blood seeping out.

"Kyoko... what are you doing here?" she asked, looking back at the girl. Kyoko bended down and put her hands on her back. She started healing the wounds, applying chakra on her back. She didn't have time to completely heal her, seeing as the blond wouldn't stop throwing explosives near them, making it harder for her. Instead, she pulled Sayu up and swung her arm over her shoulder, and gripping her tightly. She turned to look back up at the blond, and snarled at him.

"I can walk. My back just hurts," grunted Sayu. Kyoko didn't listen to her, as she could hear the strain in her voice.

"Dang, Naomi is gonna KILL me... " Sayu told mostly to herself, seeing as she knew Kyoko was ignoring her on purpose. Kyoko tried putting her hands together to make the hand signs to get them out of here before Deidara can fly down and harm them. She managed to, leaving the area with a hurt Sayu and destroyed terrain. Sasori finally popped up to see the mess.

"_*sigh* Always wasting time, I see...*

* * *

_

A/N: Finally! Well, just tell me if you liked this chapter! Review, please!


	5. Plans

**A/N: *BOOM*= How my brain went when trying to type up this chapter. Stupid writers block...**

**Disclaimer: Lala doesn't own anything. Lala only owns... well, nothing, actually. Except for this story plot and the OCs.**

**

* * *

**

Plans

Kyoko still had the wounded Hyūga draped over her shoulder as they entered the base. She was tired and completely drained from her chakra.

"Sayu-chan!" they heard a voice shout. The voice belonged to none other than Midori, as she skipped to the two girls.

"Oh, wow, Naomi's not going to be happy about this..." said the girl as she reached the two, mostly looking at Sayu's injured form.

"Tell me about it..." groaned the girl.

"You bet I'm not!" they all heard from down the hall. It was Naomi, and she was pissed. She reached the three girls, glaring at Sayu mostly. Midori stepped to the side to let Naomi examine Sayu. Instead, Naomi hit Sayu hard on the head, resulting in her whining.

"No whining! Stop being a sissy. Don't think this was all your punishment! Just watch when we get those wounds healed..." she trailed off. Naomi smiled slightly at the two. Sayu winced a bit. She never liked that look.

"Here, you can give her to me. I'll take her to the infirmary" She told Kyoko, grabbing Sayu off of her shoulders.

"I'll leave you two be. I'll go see your sister." Kyoko told Naomi before turning away to walk down the hall. The two other girls went the opposite way, heading down the hall. Poor Midori was left alone, and she of course didn't let this go unnoticed.

"Hey! You guys completely ignored me!" she pouted. She then stormed off the same direction Kyoko went.

XxX

Midori entered her room, feeling completely neglected. She shut the door behind her.

"Stupid girls ignoring me..." she mumbled angrily. Slipping out of her robe; she wore a plain black tee shirt and some plain blue shorts. She quickly took those off, leaving her in her white panties and bra, and looked at her arms. There were the numerous scars that she had inflicted upon herself willingly, wrappings around her most recent ones, and bleeding. She went to the small bathroom that they all had for themselves. She quickly removed the bandages and cleaned up the blood. While she continued the same process she's used to, she thought of her encounter with the two Akatsuki members.

_"'Haha, well looks like we got the freaks, ey Itachi?' he teased."_

_'Freak? Why does everyone say that when they see me in that form? I don't get it...'_ she thought angrily. She finished tightening the bandages up, stretching her arm out a bit to get more used to it.

'What's up with that guy, anyways? I mean, seriously, hasn't he looked in a mirror?' she thought. 'Well, if he hasn't, then I'll make sure he dies form looking in one...' her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on her door. Quickly walking out of the restroom, she walked back into her room headed towards the door to open it. Once she did, she looked up to see Yumiko.

"What?" she snarled. Yumiko seemed unfazed by the tone of voice the shorter girl used on her, most likely already used to it.

"Bossy-chan wants us to meet at the training area, baka." She told the girl.

"Then I'll be there in a few. Is that all?"she asked, ignoring the insult.

"Yeah," responded Yumi, as she began walking down the hall, before looking back at the girl.

"Oh, and by the way, cute underwear you got there." she snickered. Midori looked down to look at herself. She was still in her underwear!

"SH-SHUT UP, YUMI!" she yelled, before shutting the door behind her, completely embarrassed. Yumi just laughed at the girl's distress.

XxX

"Ow! Ow!" groaned Sayu. Naomi was currently hitting her upside the head repeatedly.

"And THAT was for your stupidity!" she concluded.

"...I said I was sorry..."

"You REALLY think sorry's gonna cut it? I thought you knew better." Naomi shook her head in shame. She sat on a chair and began cleaning out the wounds on her back. Naomi paused in the middle of it.

"Hold on... what's this?"

"What's what?" asked Sayu, trying to look at what she was talking about. Naomi cleaned off the blood and dirt of what she got, and looked at it closer.

"Is this... clay?" Sayu was startled.

"Clay? Naomi, put it down!" she quickly turned and swatted it out of her hands; it went flying to the other side of the room and detonated.

"Shit!" Naomi mumbled. She closed her eyes. There was a knock on the door, and then it opened without anyone saying to enter.

"What was that?" It was Yumiko, as she was making her rounds as a messenger from Junko.

"This... this is bad," mumbled Naomi.

"What? What's bad?"

"That man... he put one of his birds on me, and now he can trace it back to here!" Sayu told her, barely able to activate her byakugan. Yumiko was startled.

"Then don't tell me! Explain it when at the training area with the others."

"Why the training are?" asked Sayu. Yumi shrugged.

"How the hell should I know? I'm just the messenger," She told them as she closed the door behind her.

"Jeeze, attitude much," grumbled Sayu. Naomi would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. She didn't say anything when she opened her eyes again, and motioned for the girl to lie down again. She did so quickly, and they finished just as quick.

"There! All done!" Sayu got up from her belly-down position and stretched a bit.

"Don't move around too much or else you'll re open your wounds."

"Ugh..." Sayu stood, showing that she was only wearing a bra and her pants. Naomi threw the girl a shirt to put on and headed towards the door.

"Come on, we're probably the last ones there!" Said Naomi as she opened the door quickly. Sayu followed her out.

XxX

As Deidara and Sasori had gotten back to base, they immediately went to go see Pein. Deidara had a visible smirk, since he was still half happy at being given an excuse to show off his 'art'. The other half was disappointed of not being able to kill the girl. Oh well. Next time, he'll make up for it.

The two passed the Uchiha down the hall. Deidara glared at him when he passed, and Itachi responded with not even a side glance. Deidara fumed. That arrogant Uchiha!

"_Who does he think he is? He wouldn't be so tough without that... that damn sharingan! He didn't work as hard as I did!"_ he thought angrily. One of these days, he would prove himself to him.

The two reached Pein's office and entered. They knew that Leader had anticipated their arrival, according to his chakra signature. When they opened the door, a hoard of paper butterflies went flying in separate directions. The two ignored it, used to Konan's Shikigami no Mai jutsu, and walked they gave Leader the mission details; they described the members they encountered and what Sayu could do. Deidara did most of the talking, since he was the one that found and confronted her. He also mentioned the... surprise that he had left the girls, and Pein was pleased. In the middle of explaining, Konan went through the crack under the door and rejoined herself next to Pein. Deidara finished up with the details in time before the door swung open and in walked the other members. Itachi and Kisame stepped in first, followed by Kakuzu and a not so happy Hidan. Zetsu popped on Pein's other side, without Tobi to all their relief. All the members stood side by side waiting for him to say something.

"Let me get everything straight that we found out so for." He threw down two files on the desk.

"First off, we have what Hidan and Kakuzu gathered." He grabbed one of the files and flipped it open.

"Yumiko Matsuda. Black hair and Crimson red eyes. Abilities not yet confirmed. Former Kumogakure resident and Jonin, disappeared at the age of 17, but not before slaughtering countless civilians, one being her guardian," he began. He closed the file and flopped it on the desk, grabbing the other file.

"We don't have any information on Izumi, the other that they confronted, or Kurami, the one Itachi and Kisame confronted. Instead, we have few on Midori Inoue." he then flopped it open and put it down.

"Brown hair, yellow eyes, age is determined to be 12 to 13, still unsure. Village has not yet been determined, and has a special form of summoning, as Kisame and Itachi explained to me.

"Instead of giving a small bite on her thumb, she slices at her arms. Her appearance seems to change, too. She gains whiskers, like the Jinchuuriki in Konoha. Only, she's not a jinchuuriki, to our knowledge. We believe it's part of the reason she makes larger blood sacrifices than regular." he put the file down and leaned slightly back in his chair.

"Then we have the most recent information. Sayu Hyūga. According to Deidara, she had chin length light brown hair and lavender eyes. What is also surprising, though, is that the girl has a 'mechanical' arm." he paused to let all of the information sink in. Itachi, Kakuzu, and Sasori stayed emotionless, Deidara had a small smug look on his face, and Hidan looked annoyed. Meetings did this to him.

'_Come on, can this stupid meeting just hurry up... I need to head out and make my sacrifices...'_ thought Hidan. Pein began speaking again, snapping them back from any inner thoughts or daydreaming.

"Then there is, so far, the only blond haired girl..." he continued on about Kyoko, and mentioned about the clay bird he had left on her partner. He continued to explain the rest of the information he had, pinpointing where they have determined their location.

"...And they somewhere around here," he said, pointing to a spot on a map.

"We'll be coming from around all sides, so memorize the terrain. I will explain to you what we will be doing, so listen closely..."

XxX

When Sayu and Naomi entered the room, everyone was already there. Kyoko turned to look at her partner, who headed next to her.

"Nice going, Sayu-"

"Midori, don't start," said Sayu back at the girl. The two glared at each other.

"You two, stop. We need to see what kind of decision Junko has made," said Izumi. All of their attention turned back at their leader.

"Thank you, Izumi. As you all have 'heard', we've been found out," she began.

"And to get rid of this problem, we'll have to confront them, head on."

"Wait- so, we're going to battle the Akatsuki? The Akatsuki? We won't be able to win, they out number us by I-don't-know-how-much!" exclaimed Midori. Yumiko and Naomi nodded.

"I agree with Midori. We need a more thought out plan," she said.

"We don't have enough time for a thought out plan. They could ambush us any second, and we would be here still trying to figure out how we're going to do this!" Izumi put in. Yumiko squinted her eyes at her.

"If we don't have a back-up plan, or an actual PLAN, how will we live through this?"

"WE? Stop being selfish. WE all know why you're saying that. It's because you can talk to HER-" Izumi couldn't continue, her breath go t caught as she felt something squeeze her. She looked down and found herself being held by a green substance. It began getting tighter and tighter around her stomach, and felt like it was going to pop any moment.

"Yumiko! Stop!" Yumiko's gaze never left Izumi, until she was tackled down by Sayu.

"Yumi! Snap out out of it! It's not you- She's gone to your head!" she yelled in her ear. Yumi clutched her ear, and felt the skin on her breast burn. She clutched that, too.

"Yumiko," Junko said in a warning tone. She glared at them from under her hood.

"No! We don't need to go out there recklessly risking our lives like last time!"

"Yumiko, just shut up!" exclaimed Kurami. All the girls turned to look at her.

"What we DON'T need is wasting time trying to get you to shut up about unimportant things at the moment!" Yumiko didn't say anything. She was right. They didn't want to remember any of the dead, when they could be a part of them tomorrow. Or the next day.

Sayu got off of her, seeing as she had let go of Izumi, and she seemed calmer.

"Fine. But I you said the same thing last time, and look what happened. Gone," Yumiko said as she stood up. Everyone's expression didn't change, as they weren't as sensitive to this topic anymore.

"Go ahead. Be reckless. It's not like anyone would care if we're all gone..." she didn't say anything else.

"Yumiko..." murmured Izumi. She didn't respond. Junko shook her head.

"Enough of this. I've already decided that we'll be having each of us on look out all this time we get anything ready.

"Yumiko, as punishment for starting a fight, you get first watch all night," again, Yumiko didn't say anything, only nod her head at them.

"After her, will be Sayu." Junko continued to issue how guard duty would go, and the girls agreed.

"Alright, then, it's decided. We'll be on the look out for Akatsuki... and confront them."

* * *

**A/N: :D I felt nice and wanted to update. Weeeee~! Review, peoples! They make me think that people don't go, "Oh, sucky story. On to the next one~! Away!" Or something. At least tell me straight forward that it sucks. **


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

**-AUTHORS NOTE-**

Hey!

Errr, Hello, subscribers, readers, and random people passing by.

I know I haven't updated this story in a while, but... I want to really know your opinion right now.

Okay, so here's the question: **Should I rewrite this story?**

Yeah, I know, simple, right? Well, I still don't know if I should rewrite it or just discard it completely.

Don't get me wrong, I LOVE my characters. I'm probably going to plot it out differently, though.

So tell me in your review/ PM any questions and opinions ;D!


End file.
